Dragonoid (Bakugan)
Summary Dragonoid (or simply "Drago") is a fictional character and the protagonist of the anime series Bakugan: Battle, Dragonoid is based on a Fire Dragon or Red Dragon. Drago is the Bakugan friend and colleague Dan Kuso, they were together since the beginning of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least 7-C, likely 7-B | 6-B | 3-A, likely Low 2-C | 2-C | 6-B | 6-B | At least 6-B, likely higher | At least 6-B, likely higher |''' 5-B''' | At least 5-B | At least 5-B, possibly 3-A | At least 2-C | At least 2-C, possibly higher Name: Dragonoid Origin: Bakugan Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dragon Man, Bakugan Pyrus Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Transmutation, Intangibility, Power Nullification, Resistance to Stat Manipulation and Power Nullification, Energy Absorption, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Portal Creation, Dimensional BFR. 'Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Comparable to other low-tier Bakugan, which are capable of creating massive hurricanes) | At least''' Town level', likely '''City level' (Far superior to his base form, can summon a large hail of huge meteors as his signature attack) | Country level (Barely defeated Alpha Hydranoid, who obliterated Hades, who was able to evenly fight Neo Dragonoid) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Comparable to Silent Naga, was beating Silent Naga on his own for a while) | Multi-Universe level (Far stronger then Infinity Drago, stopped two universes from collapsing in on each other with minimal effort) | Country level (When fighting Maxus Helios, he created a massive explosion visible from space that was the size of a country) | Country level (Should still be comparable to Neo Dragonoid) | At least Country level (Fought evenly with Maxus Helios, who was able to shrug off Neo Drago's Country level attack) | At least Country level, likely higher (Managed to defeat Maxus Helios MK2 on his own) | At least Country level, likely higher (Managed to fight evenly with Maxus Helios MK2 who was stronger than before) | Planet level (Could fight Helios MK2 when Helios was using the Twin Destructor Battle Gear) | At least Planet level (Superior to his previous form, took on Dragonoid Colossus) | At least Planet level, possibly Universe level (Superior to his previous form, it was stated that if he were to fight Phantom Dharak that they'd rip the universe in half just as the original Dharaknoid and Dragonoid did) | At least Multi-Universe level (Could keep up with Razenoid, who had surpassed Code Eve, who is also superior to the Perfect Core) | At least Multi-Universe level, possibly higher (Stronger than before, defeated Evolved Razenoid) Speed: Speed of Light (Even the weakest of Haos Bakugan can manipulate light for attacks, and Drago is shown to be comparable to them) | At least Speed of Light, likely FTL (Far superior to Tentaclear, a Haos bakugan which is far more powerful then many low-tier Haos Bakugan) | At least FTL (Faster then before) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Silent Naga) | At least Massively FTL+, likely Omnipresent (Became the core of Vestroia and could see everything that happened while in New Vestroia) | Likely FTL (Should still be comparable to Alpha Hydranoid) | Likely FTL | At least FTL, possibly higher | At least FTL (Superior to his previous form, kept up with Maxuss Helios MK2) | At least FTL+, possibly Massively FTL+ | FTL+, possibly Massively FTL+ (Superior to his previous form) | FTL+, possibly Massively FTL+ (Superior to his previous form, was going to rip the universe in half in a short period of time, presumably) | Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with Razenoid, who surpassed Code Eve's power) | Massively FTL+ (Could defeat Evolved Razenoid) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ | At least''' Class TJ', likely '''Class PJ' | Class ZJ '''| At least '''Universal, likely Universal+ '''| '''Multi-Universal | Class ZJ | Class ZJ '''| At least '''Class ZJ | At least Class ZJ, likely higher '''| At least '''Class ZJ, likely higher | Class XJ | At least Class XJ '''| At least '''Class XJ, possibly Universal '''| At least '''Multi-Universal | At least Multi-Universal, possibly higher Durability: Small Town level+ | At least''' Town level', likely '''City level' | Country level | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ '''| '''Multi-Universe level | Country level | Country level '''| At least '''Country level | At least Country level, likely higher '''| At least '''Country level, likely higher | Planet level | At least Planet level '''| At least '''Planet level, possibly Universe level '''| At least '''Multi-Universe level | At least Multi-Universe level, possibly higher Stamina: Very High Range: '''At least several dozen yards | A few Kilometers | Planetary | Universal | Multi-Universal '''Standard Equipment: None, but he can summon weapons and vehicles for battle. Intelligence: High (He's a capable and experienced fighter) Weaknesses: None notable Keys: Dragonoid '''| Delta Dragonoid |''' Ultimate Dragonoid '''| Infinity Dragonoid |''' Perfect Dragonoid/Perfect Core '''| Neo Dragonoid |''' Vexos Dragonoid '''| Maxus Neo Dragonoid | 'Cross Dragonoid '| Maxus Cross Dragonoid |''' Helix Dragonoid '''| Lumino Dragonoid |''' Blitz Dragonoid '''| Titanium Dragonoid |''' Fusion Dragonoid Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bakugan Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2